Star Fox: Tails of War
by Cha0s Eclipse
Summary: Fox and company receive a job offer from the Artificial Solar System, the Black Iris. When they get there, however, things soon get out of control, and Star Fox, with a little help from others, must stop the greatest threat the Lylat System hs ever faced.
1. The Little Note

Well, this is my new story. I had originally started a Naruto story, but I had a really bad case of writer's block, so I stopped writing it and discontinued it. Now, I am started THREE new stories. One on Star Fox, one on Naruto (a better one, hopefully), and one on Sonic the Hedgehog. Other stories are on the way as well, as I am a boy with many thoughts and ideas in my head forming every day. Also, I will do a daily poll thingy in my stories to add some of the reader's own characers. For example, if you want one of your own original characters in my story, simply send me a message saying so. Either describe your character in DETAIL, or just send any pic that looks like your character. Heck, you can even send a pic of yourself, and I'll turn you into a character in my story. Don't worry: I won't steal your character. You will have copyrights on your character, and I will always give a disclaimer about your character.

Also, don't expect me to update my stories frequently. It will take me some time to write these stories, seeing as I AM still in high school. Don't worry though. My stories will always be interesting reads, and I give you my promise that I will try to be as unique and one of a kind for my ideas. Also, talk to me! I am a cool guy, not one of those nerdy jerks who think of themselves all the time. I like meeting new people, I DONT believe in CYBERING, so no freakin' messages saying that you want to cyber with me. I am a descriptive person, but I will not use my abilities on something like THAT. So don't try to send them. I welcome all types of reviews, both praises, and flames. Just don't try and start fights, cause really, no one really ones one of those online. Cause in the end, no matter who wins, you're still a dumbass for starting an internet fight.

NO FREAKS OR PERVERTS ALLOWED ON MY PAGE! Well, now that that is out of the way, enjoy my story!

Aeon of Eclipse (Penname, don't steal it!) ((\()/))  This is my sign.

P.S.: I am a straight guy. None of this 'o ur a girl??!!!111' or 'ur a gay dood, huh? Hahaa lol, roflmfao!!!1111' is accepted.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Threat, and New Ally!

Chapter 1: The New Evil, and the New Ally!

"Get the missile, quick! We can't let it hit the capital!" "General Pike, we are currently low on man-power at this moment! We are unable to support more troops!" "Damnit! Head towards the enemy bunker then! We'll try to head them off there. We can try to take down the missile with their own weapons up there!" "Yes sir! Let's head out men!"

General Pike was in disarray. The enemy was overwhelming his own forces, which were diminishing at an increasing rate. _A blitzkrieg attack isn't possible with limited cover, a full assault will end in failure, and none of my soldiers will accept a kamikaze attack, which is the only tactic that might work. Fuck! How can the Confederate army be so powerful, yet very discreet with their assault? My sources have had no success in breaching their radio chatter. Where are our god-damn fighter planes?!_

The enemy referred here is the Confederate Army of Black Iris, an artificial solar system comprised of satellites that represent planets, with the artificial Sun emanating an eerie black glow, thus the system's name. There are currently 84 satellites in the Black Iris, making it a larger than average artificial system. The Black Iris's actual purpose is to create military weapons that can be sold to any potential buyer, namely, the Lylat System. The approximate population of this artificial solar system is 43 billion registered, not including unregistered civilians living here.

The satellites here are created to simulate natural life, complete with plant life, weather systems, and magnetic poles. Artificial soil covers the satellites' cores, which are nuclear reactors made of steel and machinery. Normal conditions found on other planets, such as earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, happen here too. Normally, life here is calm. This isn't the case in the Black Iris. 

General Pike is the head of his own army and city, Magnum Pike, which is the capital of the satellite it is found in, Magnum 23. However, the Confederate Army has suspected his town of making its own profit off of selling weapons that the Confederate Army didn't approve yet. Is this a stupid reason to start a military battle? General Pike thinks so.

The battle was chaotic, but in the Confederate Army's favor. General Pike was losing this battle by a mile, and there was hardly anything he could do to turn the tide of the battle. General Pike wasn't giving up yet though.

Pike looked over the battlefield in his flagship, the Green Pine. His town was destroyed beyond recognition, and the majority of the soldiers he could see were Confederate. He could only count on the small force he sent a while ago to capture the Confederate bunker, in hope of prolonging the city.

Lt. Wilver led his men through the ruins of what used to be Magnum Pike Square. Behind him were his last 6 men who were in perfect condition. Machine gun fire fell upon them, killing one of his men. "Damnit!" yelled Wilver as he saw the corpse fall to the ground. _Sigh… Getting to the bunker will be tougher than I previously thought. The Confederates have left little defense, but the defense is reinforced with gunners equipped with armor piercing bullets. Our armor was completely annihilated by the Confederate's artillery strike. Fuck! If only we had help-_ though this was the last thought of Lt. Wilver, as a rocket found its way to his squad's hiding spot, obliterating the squad from existence.

General Pike watched in horror as his chance of turning the tide of the battle was blown to bits by a rocket. His ship's loudspeaker transmitted a warning siren. _Warning: Intruders detected in main hanger. Warning: Intruders detected in main hanger. Identified as a Confederate official. Immediate threat._

General Pike heard the doors to the room open. He turned around and saw none other than the leader of Confederate Army, Damian Athlon. General Pike turned slowly to his soon to be killer. Damian was a tiger. A red tiger with black stripes and piercing yellow eyes that flowed with murderous intent. His outfit was that of a dictator's, but was stretched out by his enormous figure. His muscles gave him the appearance of a giant, but his eyes made him seem demonic. He carried a whip on his right thigh, a knife on the other. On his back lay a cloaked weapon that he only revealed during certain events.

He walked slowly towards General Pike, growling deeply and licking his fangs. He stopped 3 feet in front of Pike. "General Pike, what an honor to meet such a highly-renowned traitor." Growled Damian, a devilish smile plastered on his demonic face.

"Traitor? I did nothing wrong, and you know that. You know that I would never betray you. Not out of respect, of course, but out of fear." explained the old badger. Damian's smile only widened.

"Of course you betrayed me. Not by selling weapons without my consent of course. I know that you would never do that to me. You were one of my most obedient generals. I am going to kill you and your army because you know too much."

Pike was puzzled. "I know too much?" "Yes. You see, you didn't think that I could see you in the shadows in the laboratories. You thought you were safe? You thought that you could exploit the hidden secrets of Black Iris?" Damian stepped forward. "You thought you would live to tell the secrets? You are sadly mistaken, my old badger."

Damian gave an evil laugh as he circled Pike with menacing eyes. "I cannot allow you to live any longer."

Damian lunged forward with his fist outstretched. Pike's eyes grew as the fist connected with his face, flinging him to the wall. Pike's face had started bleeding already. Damian walked over to the old badger with killing intent. He picked the badger up by the collar, using only one hand.

"Any last words, General?" Damian scorned as he took out his knife and placed it to the badger's neck. Pike gasped as he tried to break free of Damian's grip.

"Yea. Check out this shot!"

Damian turned to the source of the voice, but was met with a bullet to his left eye. He groaned loudly as the bullet impacted on his skull, destroying his eye and spewing blood. A masked figure stood behind Damian, an assault rifle held in his hands, smoke trailing out of the barrel.

The figure was that of a male's, covered in dirty clothes. The pants were red, and were taped to the leg with white tape, but still had torn spots showing. The torso was covered in a red long sleeve combat jacket that was zipped closed. His combat boots were muddy and scraped from running all day. A long, black scarf was wrapped around the shoulders many times, with 7 feet of material left to fall behind his back. Wrapped on his shoulders was also a red cape, which flowed seamlessly with the scarf behind his back. His gloves were black, and were that of a biker's. The face was covered in a bandana wrapped around the mouth, cowboy style. The top part of his head was left uncovered, showing dark red fox ears and dark red fur. The eyes were covered with combat goggles, tinted black to hide the eyes.

The mouth hidden behind the bandana smiled as the red fox as he ran over to General Pike. "Come on General! We gotta get out of here!" the masked fox said as he grabbed the general by the arm. Damian looked over to the masked menace and general, his hand over his left eye, blood still spilling out. "You little bastard! Stop them!" Damian yelled as he looked over to the door. Almost immediately, the door opened, revealing a huge squadron of Confederate soldiers blocking the exit.

The masked fox stopped in his tracks. He looked back at Damian. He withdrew a pellet from his pocket. "Let's see you try and stop us!" the fox said as he threw the pellet down at the floor, causing an explosion. Dirt and rubble flew everywhere as Damian covered his face with his arm. "Fucking son of a bitch!" Damian growled as he looked over at the blast site. The smoke cleared, revealing a hole in the floor. The fox laughed evilly as he grabbed the general and jumped down the hole, which lead to the lower corridors of the flagship. Damian pointed to the hole. "What are you waiting for?! After them!" he snarled as he still covered his bleeding eye. His troops followed his order with a 'Yes sir!'

The red fox ran down the corridor, the general trailing behind with clumsy steps. The fox sped up as he heard Confederate soldiers fall down the makeshift hole and land. He ran until he saw a window up ahead. He chuckled as he sped up and tightened his grip on the badger's wrist. "Hold on to me old man!" he said as he jumped through the window, bullets firing past him as the glass shattered, and they started a free fall to the war-torn plaza of Magnum Pike. The badger gasped as he clutched the masked fox with a death grip. The fox opened up a parachute on his back and started his slow descent down.

They landed on a rooftop as the Confederate soldiers found him again, and preceded to rain bullets upon them. The fox ran with the badger in his clutches as he took out a pistol attached to his right thigh and shot back, but aimed horribly and missed every shot. He cursed and put away his gun, running to a hole in the rooftop. He ducked into there as the bullets rained around him.

"Who are you?!" General Pike asked his masked captor as he tried to catch his breath. The masked fox turned to the general, a cloaked smile forming. "A rebel. Now, come on! I'm taking you back to base!" he said as he took out a small transmitter device from his pocket. He pressed it, and soon, they were both engulfed in a stream of blue energy, indicating a teleportation.

The confederate soldiers reached the hole the two had taken refuge in, but were dumbstruck to find them gone. Damian watched from the Capitol ship as the soldier's search for the masked shooter proved fruitless. "Damn that bastard!" he yelled as he still held a hand to his left eye. "I will definitely need help to take down that rebellion bastard. If only I had-" he stopped short as he looked at an ad that General Pike had been looking at earlier. It read: 'Need help? Got hated enemies? Want some extra protection on a routine patrol? Call the Cornerian Mercenaries! We'll send you our best available team in less than 2 artificial solar system days! Guaranteed! Call now!' Damian smiled a bit. "-some help." he said as he picked up the ad.


End file.
